Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $26$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? A C B 24 10 26
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 10$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 26$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{10}{26}$